everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigi Grant
Gigi Grant is a character from Monster High. She has a connection with Ever After and the Brothers Grimm. History Gigi used to live alone in her lantern throughout her whole life. She was lonely and miserable, her only joy being serving the 'finders' which was a rare occasion. Gigi grew more and more desperate for a friend and one of the brothers Grimm acknowledged her sadness. Once Gigi's lamp was found again, Grimm whispered into her finder's ears a suggestion for a wish: a friend for Gigi. After the finder's wish, Gigi's shadow was gained life and intelligence, turning into Whisp. Gigi was delighted with her new company and the two became good friends, but every time Gigi's lamp was found, Whisp was left alone in the lamp, lurking in the shadows. Whisp did not like being ignored and especially didn't like being left behind while Gigi left the lantern and made friends. Soon she grew jealous of Gigi, seeking for revenge, and when she learned that she was not bound by the same rules as Gigi, she started to follow Gigi on her adventures, whispering selfish wishes on the finder's ears, to serve her own needs of attention and revenge. When the brothers Grimm, Giles and Milton, found of this, they created a magical mirror that would reverse the effects of Whisp's whispering powers. With this mirror, Gigi was able to, several times, save the finders from doom, but one day, the mirror broke into 13 shatters. Whisp, moved by the fury of Gigi, hid each piece in every corner of the lamp, until one day, when nothing could stop her, she would control the world and make everyone her friend. Character Personality Gigi emphasizes in her profiles/2013 profile that all her time spent in her lantern makes her claustrophobic. Also, in her diary, she shares how lonely she gets when she is trapped inside her lantern. She is still adapting to the real world (outside the lantern) and is shown to be afraid of her surroundings, mostly because she is afraid of the unknown. She is somewhat of a coward because she prefers cowering in the corner to face her problems or aggressors. Her genie nature also makes her be very loyal and helpful, which sometimes turns against her when people abuse of her power and she is forced to obey. She is capable of making new friendships easily, but only when totally comfortable with it. Due to being kept in a lamp for so long, she doesn't know exactly how old she is, but she said her father (the Genie) lost her birth certificate along time ago, but it says that she is 15 years old, so she goes with that. Appearance Gigi is a genie with pink skin and freckles across her nose. Her hot pink hair is styled like a scorpion's tail and has a champagne gold streak running through the left side. Her arms and legs seem to have a scorpion-like segmentation on them. Her clothes consist of a half blue-half pink crop top. High-waisted black embroidered genie pants connect to the crop top. Her shoes are pumps. They are the same color of her hair and they curl upwards like an elf's shoe, which most genies wear as traditional shoes. A golden flower is in the middle of her foot, one on each foot. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Her relationship with her family is unknown, but she is the daughter of the Genie. She mentions of having a father, but there is no knowledge of Gigi's mother. It is possible she was born without one. Gigi, regardless of the events that occurred, also still claims Whisp as her sister. Friends Giles Grimm is a former friend.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monster High Category:Magic Users